Five Nights At Freddys: the realisation
by Froggie chan
Summary: Can we add tags? Toy bonnie wakes up finding her self in the form of a robot and is sometimes programmed to preform to kids on stage. She meets other robots just like her and some humans too who knows about these robots that talk without programming. The robots all have memories of one being murdered, then turned into robots. They use this as a reson to murder humans.
1. chapter 1

As soon as she woke up the first thing she saw was a shiny metallic segmented body. She held a scarlet plastic guitar and had some quite unusual combination of clothing on. She wore a white blouse with a red tie at the collar, a light blue skirt and a sleeveless black jacket on. She gave an attempt to move but there was not even a shiver and to her surprise she was stuck on the same pose looking down at her navy blue boots. The only part she was effortlessly able to move was her eyeballs.

Colourful lights struck her as a curtain opened revealing a big crowd of children and some adults. Loud cheers and claps came from the crowd that stood in front of her. Some music began to boom and automatically out of her control her head lifted up. Every time her skull moved to imitate eye contact to the people there would be a sudden jerk when her head would hit ninety degrees.

As the body she was inside of turned its head she saw two other robots at her side in the same situation. There was a robot in the middle with light brown hair, a brown suit, a black top hat with a red band around it and it had a pair of bear ears that reflected on the colourful stage lights. To his right was a female robot themed around the colour yellow. She had short blond hair, a small orange beak and a pink kid friendly looking dress. And then there was herself themed around blue on the right of the brown human bear robot.

The bear lifted his microphone near his jaw and spoke.

" Hey every one! Its your beloved Fazbear band here for your entertainment. I'm Freddy Fazbear..."

"and I'm Chica, the one who loves pizza!"

the yellow one waved at the crowd and smiled . The blue robot felt a round wheelie mechanism spin in her throat. The mechanism made clicking noises that she could hear echo across the inside of her body. As the clicking got faster her jaw began to hang open and then she heard a voice that called to the crowd and vibrated across her insides. "And I'm Bonnie, your music legend bunny. Let's rock!"

Bonnie's arm then moved and placed it's self on the plastic guitar strings. The robots next to her began to sing kid friendly rock songs. The kids down stage clapped to the beat and some even joined in with the singing. Her hand started brushing the fingers against the strings, that's when she recognised that her arm felt uncomfortably numb and so did the head she constantly twisted and the rest of her limbs. The only part she could feel is the noisy mechanisms inside of her. She noticed the guitar sounds wasn't coming out of the instrument. She rolled her eyes up and saw a stereo attached to metal bars where the stage lights were, which produced electric guitar sounds.

As time went by, song after song, the bunny let go of the body and let it move completely on it's own. She tried to piece this situation together.

There were two other performers next to her

A stage

Stage lights

And a huge crowd...

A concert perhaps?

She tried to remember where she was before she fell in such situation but the last thing she can even remember is waking up to find herself in a robotic body. She tried to recall things such as her family, her life, her real name but the harder she tried to remember the more she'd forget.

As Bonnie's eye's darted across the room she found a familiar face amongst the crowd. While children and parents shuffled around she caught glimpses of a familiar looking man at the back of the room sitting opposite of another girl with a similar face from his. They were both red headed. The man had a shaved beard attached to his moustache. The girl on his opposite had curled red hair tied in two lower twin tales. Bonnie tried to recall where she previously met him.

In her mind was a vague picture of her shaking his hand, but this time her hand was human instead of a shiny one with segments to make the fingers bendable. Bonnie had an idea that she should go ask them since they may know a thing or two.

After strumming that guitar for thirty minutes her body froze for a bit and then unexpectedly her waist and hips bent perpendicularly forming a bow. The robot next to her looked up again.

"Thank you all for coming, we hope we see you again soon! Bye for now."

It announced. The curtain fell shadowing them. She felt her wires and circuits began to cool down and her body freeze staring at her boots again.

"I need to move. Or else..."

She tried to shake her arm forward but it didn't even make a small vibrate. Then she tried her leg, no use. She spent her time doing trial an error. She tried moving certain body parts like the head that would usually twist and bending her hips, soon she ended up spazzing inside the whole body struggling to simply make a movement but she was still as frozen as a rock.

"Dang it! I give up" she shut her eyes and tried to forget about the whole experience.

In the blackness she could feel some unusual body parts, but not the ones with segmented limbs she had for separating the fingers from the palm. It was a different sort with wheels, chains and rods. She could feel icy slender polls acting as arms and legs. She felt rods wrapped around them like veins, there was a bunch of them bundled up around the chest and hips.

"Can I move those?" Bonnie thought. She put thought into a poll on her right. As she kept concentrated on it she began to feel an arm forming. She moved it a little forward. She felt little weight from the rods wrapped around it. She then moved it slightly back feeling the weight come along with it. She moved it forward and backwards again. As she continued the process the arm began swinging faster the body moved along with it. She wriggled the small bunched up wires at the end of her arm and so did the fingers of the shell. She did the same with the other arm. Concentrate, move the polls and wires slowly and then go faster. Bonnie did this with the legs, head and the hips.

Soon the whole body was twisting and turning. She opened her eyes to the sight of the moving body joints. She lifted her hand and had a close look at its hard blocky shape. The palm was an arch, round at the bottom and flat at the top where the fingers sprouted out. Each finger, other then the thumb were the same height. She loosely scrunched it into a ball and then opened it again.

"Wow."

The robot lifted a foot feeling the wires inside heat up next dropping the heavy leg in front of her. She lifted the other one up and let it fall past the other foot. She soon began walking. As she kept placing each foot in front of each other she stumbled across a set of wooden stairs. She stopped and then slowly placed her right foot on the first part of the obstacle. She placed the second foot even lower. Bonnie paused for a moment. Her body was a bit shaky. She grabbed onto a silver metal railing at her side and put her right foot forward

On the last part of the challenge. And then finally she put her left foot down.

Once her waking came to a stop she twisted the head and peaked through the certain. There was a whole pack of children seated at tables to eat all sorts of junk like pizza and ice cream. Some kids squirmed and mucked around getting scoldings from their parents. As Bonnie's eyes darted across the room she caught glimpses of the man at the back of the room drinking out of a brown paper coffee cup.

" Am I even allowed to walk through people?"

Bonnie began to take her stroll again. She stepped out of the white curtain and walked through the crowd. The presence of her flashy neon blue look against the swarm of greys and browns got heads turning in her direction.

"Hey look, it's Bonnie!"

Some one called from the crowd. Bonnie shut her eyes tight shirking at the voice. Very soon kids swarmed around the human bunny.

"What should I say, WHAT SHOULD I SAY?"

Bonnie looked over at the back of the room. There was the man. He nudged the girl next to him and pointed at her direction. The girl's eyes balled out and silently gasped. Then they both took quick steps to a door at the back corner of the room.

"No, shoot! I need to get through these people!"

Bonnie turned to the crowd and smiled.

"Um... hey, it's me Bonnie! Hello to all! I'm so sorry but right now I need to go to guitar Practice. I'm in a hurry right now but I promise to see you soon!"

She waved at the children and then dashed after the man and girl shoving a few parents on the way. Form behind her she could her the children groan and others calling out good bye from behind.

The steps she took as she ran made clanging noises. The man turned around from the sound to see Bonnie chasing after them.

He turned to the girl by his side.

"Sydney, run!"

The man stretched his arm out grasping the golden door knob swinging the door wide open and ran through not bothering to close it shut behind them. The open door creaked as it slowly moved towards the lock picking up pace as it got closer. Bonnie clutched the knob before it closed throwing it behind her as she ran in.

She found herself in a grey corridor with a flickering white light and saw flashes of the two running towards the next door.

"Wait, why are you running? I only want to talk!" She yelled. The two in front didn't turn. They gave all the time to their running.

He stopped up to the door,

"No! Please, stop. I'm not going to do anything. I just wanted to ask you stuff." Bonnie cried.

The man banged on the door, he banged again. He did this several times harder and harder this and then threw his leg at the door a couple of times. The girl put a hand on the mans shoulder signalling to stop. She took five steps back and ran towards it throwing all her body weight on the door. The door was still shut. "Dame it!"

She looked behind her to see that Bonnie was only a meter apart.

Seeing them unable to get through made bonnie smile. But the smile she formed looked more like a rectangle with two lines at the side then a curve. It resembled a wooden puppet.

"Thank god, you finally stopped!"

The two backed away from her.

"Hey, are you walking away from me? I said I just wanted to talk!"

Bonnie stepped towards them. They stepped further away as bonnie came closer. Soon they were leaning at the door. There was a silent moment between each other. The man took a few heavy breaths and took one step forward.

"What is it?"

He said.

"Finally, your letting me speak! Ok, I woke up on stage and found my self in a body that doesn't belong to me. Also I could barely remember anything. I can feel all the wires and stuff but I feel numb on the main visible body parts."

The man raised an eyebrow,

"Do you have a question about it?"

"Well let me get to that. Do you know what happened to me? I'm sure I use to be human. I mean I'm doing things I'm probably not programmed to do."

"Well I'm sorry but I don't know anything. All what I know is that your a robot named Bonnie." He replied.

She bent two plastic black eyebrows outwards and laughed a little.

" are you sure? I mean some how I actually remember I shook you hand once."

She said.

The man shook his head,

"No, sorry but I don't remember."

The man grabbed the girls arm and walked past Bonnie. As he was just about to leave Bonnie turned around and grabbed the back of his shirt. Her eye brows transitioned inwards this time.

"Oi, are you listening to me? I remember a very vivid image of me shaking your hand. I believe I was working at the same job as you. Don't you go lying to me! Why would you attempt running away from me when you don't even know me? Tell me, what do you honestly know?"

She turned to his front and clutched the mans two shoulders. He felt a painful squeeze too tight to escape from.

"Do you know how terrifying it was to wake up one stage only to forget completely everything single detail about your life? I can't walk safely on the stairs in this body, I can't even express my emotions! god could you tell I'm fricken crying right now? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"

Thank you for completing this chapter. New chapters every one-two weeks.

Or maybe not if no ones reading it.

I don't wanna waste time.

This took five days to finish, I'm tired. Any way honest feed back, what should I do to improve my writing. Also I need ideas for a good cover. The current one is bland.


	2. Chapter 2: blue prints

This is copied and pasted from my wattpad

The man took three deep breaths thinking of some solutions to get the creep off him.

"Hey, um... if you want some clues maybe go to the managers office. He has all sorts of paperwork about robots."

Bonnie looked up. He felt the tight grip loosen slightly.

"So I can actually find answers there?"

Her heavy hands slipped from his shoulders. The man nodded.

"Finally," she mumbled.

The man was about to walk away but then he felt the cold segments from her hand wrap around his wrist. He couldn't beak his hand free form stable grip.

"Where do you think your going? You still haven't helped me out."

She said.

"But I don't have anything else to help you wi..."

And before he could finish Bonnie dragged him back towards the door they just ran through. Bonnie turned to the girl standing at the locked door.

"That girl comes too." She pointed out.

The man gave directions to where they should go. They walked through rooms filled with kids, balloons and music to dim hallways. They soon arrived at a door that had two sides that opened in opposite directions. The were two long silver polls for handles and a label saying "manager's office".

The man lightly pushed her shoulder signaling (did I spell that right?) to open the door. The robot placed her square shaped palm on the door Handel then proceeded to fold her fingers but her hand wasn't capable of of folding into a full fist. It turns out her hands weren't designed to be flexible and therefore she couldn't open the door. Bonnie bent her eyebrows together. She lifted the the other hand up and attempted to curl it into a ball. She then put effort into banging it on the door. Usually for most people it would simply knock three times but she endlessly bashed her fist into the door, the robot's metal making the racket instead of knuckles. The girl and man behind her shrieked and cupped their ears.

"Bonnie, your suppose to knock only a few times,"

the man piped but Bonnie couldn't here his over her own noise.

On the other side of the door there was the manager with brunette hair and a moustache seated in his own special wheel chair. He wore the purple employee uniform which contained a badge of the three robot characters above the left breast.

He held a mug off coffee in his hand. As he was about to bring the cup to his mouth he was interrupted by the sudden ear piercing hail storm at his door causing him to jump a little. He released the coffee cup spilling the whole thing on his trousers.

"What the heck! Just push the door!"

He yelled.

"I can't sir, my hand can't fit through the handles right."

The manager rolled his eyes placing the mug back down on the desk. He came to door opening it a crack. What he saw as he was half way through opening was a face with plastic green eyes that are smaller than the sockets, red round cheeks like a clown, wild hair in different shades of blue tide back in a ponytail and to top it off there were bunny ears sticking out of the head with two segments on each to bend. His heart suddenly felt noticeable. He felt a minor pain in the organ and he could feel his beats pumping blood through it faster and louder.

He pushed the door back and leaned on it making sure all his weight was locking the door. Bonnie raised an eyebrow. She turned around expecting the man to be at her service. He was slowly trying to head out the hall way carefully making sure his shoes made no noise against the tiles. Bonnie placed a hand on her hip and clutched the back of his collar.

"Just where are you off to? You still have work to do. Go make yourself useful by opening this door."

Bonnie pull his collar to the front of the door.

The man stood in front of it for a second then finds a label saying push at the side. He grabbed the handle and attempted to push forward. The door sometimes opened up tiny cracks but then close again from the weight on the other side fighting to stay sealed.

"I think I would need help pushing this thing open."

He called to the others.

The robot and the girl came to his assistance and leaned on the door with him. The manager couldn't handle the pressure on the other side. The weight made his feet slid across the carpet. His body began to sink down along with the feet. The crack opened wider while he slid and soon he ended up seated on the floor. They ran in like a avalanche relived that this little obstacle was out of the way of letting them enter.

Bonnie can in and began to observe the the room. There were metal cupboards and shelfs with books and files. In front of her was a desk with a telephone, a jar of pens, papers piled up and an empty mug with wet coffee stains splattered around.

"Errrr... where is he?"

Bonnie scanned around the room trying to find another human.

"Oh, he's right behind the door."

The man pointed out at the manager at the corner of the room. He was curled up wrapping his arms around his knees. His eyes watery poked out revealing mostly white and some red at the corners. He let go of his legs and rose up from the carpet, eyes still stuck on Bonnie.

"So your the manager of this place, huh?" Bonnie asked. The manager didn't say anything, he just stared at her. The more he looked at her and observed what was happening the more his wet his eyes got. Bonnie placed her hands on her hips and and if she was human she would probably make a big sigh.

"Why is everyone so terrified of me?" She mumbled to her self.

"Look, Im not here to bite. I'm only here because I'm probably more confused then you are at the moment and I believe you know what's going on. I'll appreciate it if you calm down and tell me what's going on."

The managers hands slightly vibrated. He cupped the together and managed to choke out,

"I am calm".

Bonnie stepped towards him. He took a few steps back heading towards the table.

"Well that's brilliant! Now answers some questions for me. Were the robots programmed to have feelings and some sort of mind of their own?"

She walked closer to him. He continued to walk back and was soon leaning against his personal chair.

"Well, speak up."

The manager slumped in his chair. He still didn't take his eyes off Bonnie so she waved her hand in his face to distract his gaze.

"Hello? Earth to ... ahhhh, was my name Bonnie? It think it was something like that."

He opened his mouth slightly struggling to stutter out some words.

"I don't... know..." he squeaked out.

Bonnie felt like her brain, if she had one formed an imaginary fist and mentally punched it self. Did he really not know about this? She was so desperate for answers. She slammed a hand on the desk.

"Are you fricken kidding me right now? You know what? I give up!"

She turned to the man and the girl.

"Go look for clues or something."

She searched around shelves to find paper work about robots. As she rummaged through the draws she found several blue papers. There were models printed on the front in white. As she looked through each individual paper she found different names labeled on the top such as Chica, Fun Time Foxy, Freddy... and then there was Two Bonnie sheets. A male and a female one. The female one had the main features listed at the side.

There were feature such as the audio, the way she moved and then there was the claw in side her somewhere around the torso. A claw, now what does she need that for? The male bunny hybrid also had the same features.

"Hey sir! Umm... man? Oh yeah, I haven't asked for your name yet."

The man looked over at Bonnie from across the room.

" I found some sheets about myself. I think we're done for today."

The three of the walked out of the office.

"I'm free to leave now, right?"

The man asked.

Bonnie shook her head.

" not yet. I haven't asked for your names yet. You both need to tell me your names and and stuff."

"Fine, I'll just say I'm Mike."

He said.

"That's all? Come on, you need to tell me more. What relation do you have to this place?"

"Well I worked here for security."

"Security?"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"I stay here over night and watch over the place."

He explained to make it abit more clear.

"Oh, and what about your girlfriend?"

"What?"

"You know, that girl next to us that didn't say a word since the first boring chapter of this story probably only two people on Wattpad have read. The rest of the hundreds of reads was from the author constantly clicking to edit."

"Ummm... just no. She is not my girlfriend but my daughter thanks."

Bonnie looked at the girl for a quick second. She was trying to avoid eye contact. Bonnie thought she did have rather strong similarities to the man such as the face and all.

"So what's your name?"

Bonnie asked her.

The girl gave a quick look.

"Sydney."

She then looked to what's in front of her again.

"So um, Bonnie, can we leave?"

"Hmmm... nope. I wanna see what humans do. You know, what sort of foods they eat, what they talk about, how they use the bathroom, oh I'd like to see how they argue and how romance works like..."

Bonnie continued the list.

If only if they knew how to get Bonnie to leave them alone.

Thank you for surviving through. I don't want to do this anymore. The only motivation to give me are supportive comments and knowing people actually like the story. I think I'll stop up to chapter 5 if I think this is not worth it. I'm not wrong with dialogue and spelling btw.


End file.
